<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seal the Deal by ItsKodzu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509538">Seal the Deal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsKodzu/pseuds/ItsKodzu'>ItsKodzu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brazil Arc, Light Smut, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, domestic AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsKodzu/pseuds/ItsKodzu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two acquaintances find each other in Brazil.❤️<br/>This is a domestic AU ❤️ Hope you enjoy!</p><p>I take any kind of request! Comment down below!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seal the Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is after the timeskip so, characters are AGED UP. </p><p>It's my first time to write for a ship（っ＾▿＾).</p><p>Edit: Comment down below if ya think I should make this a series or at least have a sequel!</p><p>WARNING: Manga Spoilers, Mentions of sex</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p3"><strong>"Then, treat me to dinner next time."</strong> Oikawa smiles at Shoyo before waving goodbye.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Oikawa misses the sight of Shoyo blushing when he hurriedly turns around.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2"> <em>"Today, for one second, for just one second, I felt depressed. But, after meeting you I'm feeling way way better!"</em> </span> <span class="s2"> Shoyo giddily exclaims to the brunette. Oikawa finds himself grinning, as Shoyo's words echoed in his head.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His heart beating faster than it originally should. He shrugs at the thought. Shoyo wouldn't see him in that way anyway.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">After that day, Oikawa always went to the beach to play with Shoyo. Every time he sets the ball for him, it was pure bliss. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He finds himself waking up everyday just to meet Shoyo, even on days he had off. It became a part of his routine.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"><em>Breakfast with Shoyo, Lunch with Shoyo, Dinner with Shoyo, Festivals with Shoyo, Matches with Shoyo even Christmas and New Year's with Shoyo</em>--His day couldn't be complete unless he sees him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Admiration? Love? Lust? Nonetheless, what mattered was he was with Shoyo right now.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They became close, they shared everything with each other. Even, Shoyo's hookups and flings. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Every time Shoyo happily and lustfully tells Oikawa about the nights he had, it's as if there's a sharp, seering pain in his chest.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <b>Shoyo-kun. He was in this for the long run. And he, wanted to seal the deal.</b> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">One night, during the festival. Shoyo was dancing with the others. Oikawa nailing his eyes on the tangerine boy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Shoyo was looking so <em>sexy in a tank top and shorts as he grinds his body up and down. </em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Oikawa licks his lips feeling himself get hard just by watching Shoyo.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He could just take Shoyo right there, wanting to tell the world that <em>he, was in love with this sunshine.</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He sees Shoyo approached by another man. His blood boils at the sight. He hurriedly goes over to Shoyo's side and puts an arm around him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Shoyo giggles at Oikawa's gesture "Oikawa-san, are you jealous?" Shoyo playfully asks. Oikawa's eyes fixated on Shoyo.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He moves closer, and closer. Putting his head on level with Shoyo's. Shoyo feels Oikawa's warm breath. They were only inches apart. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He blushes as Oikawa's stare could pierce through him and the distance between them was intoxicating. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"><em>"Don't start a game you can't play, Shoyo."</em> Oikawa playfully responds. What Oikawa didn't expect Shoyo to do--he leans over to Oikawa's shoulder and whispers.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"><em>"What if, I want to play?"</em> Shoyo traces down Oikawa's biceps. His eyes provoking the setter.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"><b>"Nghhh..Sho..yo"</b> They find themselves in Shoyo's apartment, sweat running down their bodies from the heat as their bodies clash. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Oikawa's cock buried deep in Shoyo as he thrusts fast and deep. Oikawa leaves marks on Shoyo's neck, down to his chest. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Their moans filled the room in a cold night. Seeking heat and refuge in each others' arms.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Oikawa..san..haaa..I'm close" Shoyo tugs on Oikawa's hair, fueling him to go faster. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Me too..ngh..where?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Inside. I want to feel your cum inside me" Shoyo moves his hands to clutch Oikawa's arms. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It was too much pleasure. After a few more thrusts, they came. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Shoyo feeling full with Oikawa's cum. He pulls in Oikawa to lay on top of him as he closes the gap with his lips. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He kisses him hungrily. Oikawa's lips were soft. His hands entangled in the brunette's hair. Oikawa's lips were addicting, he bites Oikawa's lips as they both pull apart.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Oikawa lets out a subtle laugh at what, the man beneath him just did. Indeed, Shoyo wasn't that gullible, naive boy anymore.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He kisses Shoyo's temple as he rolls beside him and pulls the covers.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It was months after that night, Shoyo and Oikawa were dating. Oikawa stayed in Shoyo's apartment when he could. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It was another late night after practice, Oikawa opens the lights to the apartment as he puts down his things. He catches a glimpse of his boyfriend sleeping on the couch.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Shoyo must've been waiting for him all night. He looks at the clock--1 am. He carefully carries Shoyo to their bed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He watches as the moonlight shines on Shoyo's skin. He places a kiss on Shoyo's lips before covering him with the blanket. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He quietly goes outside to make some food when he sees a note on the table. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em> <span class="s2">Your food's on the microwave, wake me up when you get home. I love you! </span> <span class="s5">❤️</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Oikawa smiles to himself. He really got lucky huh? His boyfriend was everything he ever needed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He ate the food Shoyo had made him and washed the dishes. He thought twice before waking up his boyfriend but decides to do so. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Shoyo" Oikawa says as he places a kiss on his boyfriend's lips. Shoyo grunts and lazily flicks Oikawa's face away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He chuckles as he places another kiss on Shoyo. "Shoyo, wake up babe" after a few more attempts, Shoyo finally gets up, frowning at him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"You told me to wake you up, why are you mad at me?" Oikawa playfully tells his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Shoyo gets up and gets something from the drawer. He hands Oikawa a small box and kisses him. "Happy Monthsary, Babe." Shoyo didn't even wait for his boyfriend to respond.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He tucks himself again to bed and minutes later Oikawa sees the even rising of his chest. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He opens the box and sees a casette. He knew Shoyo had a player here somewhere. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He puts in the tape as he watches what his boyfriend was up to. It was clips of Oikawa eating, playing volleyball, Shoyo cheering for him, sleeping, even taking a bath. Seeing how happy they both were, how happy he was with Shoyo.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Oikawa quietly opens his closet and brings out a velvet box. <em>Surely, Shoyo was all he ever wanted.</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Oikawa smiles to himself, <em>he wanted to have this man. For the rest of his life.</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It was an hour before dawn, Oikawa wakes Shoyo up to take a walk on the beach. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He puts a jacket around his lover as Shoyo entangles their hands. His head leaning on Oikawa's. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His chest was pounding. He barely had any sleep. No amount of practice in his head could compare to the real deal. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He stops in his tracks, halting Shoyo as well. He gives Oikawa a puzzling look. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Oikawa faces Shoyo towards him, holding his hands.<b> "Shoyo---I don't need the sun to rise or to set for me. Because you're here."</b> He pauses for a moment giving Shoyo time to process.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"><b>"The day you came into my life, you became my sun. My source of sunshine, and I think I'd be lost without the sun don't you think?"</b> Oikawa laughs as he bends on one knee. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"><b>"Will you marry me Shoyo?---It doesn't have to be now. I just want to...seal it."</b> Shoyo was stunned. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Oikawa's words ringing in his ears. Tears started to fall down his face as he nods. <b>"Yes! Yes!"</b> Oikawa slips the ring on Shoyo's finger. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> <em>And there, in the beach where they found and met each other again. With the sun, as their witness. They sealed the deal.</em> </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thinking of making this a series, Should I?  (*^▽^*) Tell me what ya think and comment down below!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>